Two Types of Love
by Bite-Me-Batty
Summary: Set after Vengeance is Mine, This one shot describes what would happen if Karai asked Leo to help her have revenge on those that she feels caused her mutation. Rated K


**Me: NO WORRIES THIS IS ONLY A ONE SHOT! FINAL WORD ON IT!**

* * *

**-page break-**

_Leo's POV_

I sat in the lair polishing my swords. I held the hilt firmly as I gently rubbed the polish onto the blade with a soft cloth. I then swapped, picking up the clean cloth and rubbing the polish off of the sharp metal. I put down the cloth and held the sword up to the light, smiling as the blade glinted. I slid the weapon and it's twin into their sheathes and scrawled a note, leaving it taped to the pinball machine as I jumped the turnstiles and headed out for a solo patrol.

I climbed up the fire escape onto the roof, not really running since I didn't need to. I was really walking at sort of brisk pace. I stopped on top of the old abandoned fortune cookie factory, and sat on the edge of the roof, dangling my legs over the side. I leaned back, propping myself up on my arms, and tilting my head up to look at the stars.

I heard the soft scrape of a metal sword being drawn and instantly shot up. I reached for my katanas, only to find they weren't there. I had a split second to realize they were the ones that had been drawn before one swung down three millimeters in front of my nose. I leaned back, rolled away, and pulled out a handful of shurikens, all in one fluid movement. I held the shurikens ready to throw, as I scanned the shadows for any sign of movement. I heard a soft hiss, followed by a low chuckle as I was met with an unbelievable sight.

"Long time, Leo." Karai said, stepping from the shadows, my swords swinging loosely from her _human_ hands. I stared at her. Hadn't she just recently mutated into a serpent?

"Karai? Didn't you..." I trailed off. She laughed, a slight hiss coming from her throat as her form shifted to a mutant snake. I blinked at her. This was getting creepy. She changed back into a human and dangled my swords very precariously over the edge of the building. If she dropped them, they might kill any innocent passerby below. She smirked, seeing the concern on my face. She let them slip a fraction of an inch and laughed as I flinched. She twirled them and tossed them at me. I dropped the throwing stars in my hand and grabbed their hilts, flipping them around and into their sheathes.

"What do you want Karai?"

"I want to talk."

I cocked an eyebrow. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You. And Splinter. And your brothers. And Shredder as well." She said, and I noticed a slight hiss on the S's. Against all better judgment, I sat down on the roof, watching as she sat in front of me.

"I want to thank you for attempting to save me." Karai began. "And I wish for you to relay the same message to Splinter, when you leave here."

I nodded. "Alright. What about my brothers? And Shredder?" I asked. "You wanted to talk about them?"

"I did. Shredder, I realize was the one who caused my mutation, and I apologize for any blame you may have taken. I also wanted to state that your brothers did not help. They still do not trust me?" She inquired. I shrugged in reply. She straightened.

"I have a proposal." She said. "I want you to join me Leonardo. I want revenge."

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"Revenge, Leonardo, has no catch. We repay your brothers and Shredder for my mutation." She slid closer to me. She ran a finger across my jawline, causing me to shudder. "I know you want to...you love me Leonardo...you want to avenge me..." She smiled.

"B-But...Karai...my brothers...they're my family...like you are...and Splinter." I said softly. She drew me closer and pressed her lips against my neck.

"Ignore them Leo..." She whispered, her breath hot against my neck. "Help me get my revenge." I shivered, and bit my lip. How was I supposed to choose between two different loves?

I surprised myself with what I did next. I shot up, away from Karai. And stepped away.

"Karai, I can't abandon my brothers. You're right...I do love you. But my brothers are my first priority. I'm sorry."

Her expression changed. "I'm sorry too Leonardo. I thought I saw something in you. But now I know that I didn't." She marched off the edge of the roof, preforming a complex flip as she went off the edge. I sat with my knees at my chest. I had possibly blown my chances with Karai, but it was for the best...right?

_**The End**_


End file.
